


Leaving party

by YOU_KNOW__I_KNOW



Category: Emmerdale, Emmerdale RPF
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOU_KNOW__I_KNOW/pseuds/YOU_KNOW__I_KNOW
Summary: A little bit fun after Ryans leaving party...





	Leaving party

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for proofreading Sarah !

„So, tell me. How was it? Are you okay?“ Danny asks, glancing at Ryan, after they closed their front door. „Yeah, yeah I am okay. It was nice to have a little party with all our colleagues and friends“, he answered and came closer. „Good. You know, you looked really hot tonight. I couldnt keep my eyes off you.“ The last few words were more a whisper. He wrapped his arms around Ryans waist and pulled him close. „I want you Baby, lets go upstairs“ „BABY? Ryan laughed. „You know that I am older than you, right?“ Danny took Ryans hand, led him to the stairs, gave him a wink and said „Age has nothing to do with it“. „Oh yeah? Can I call you babe? It´s only fair, isnt it?“ Ryan said, when they were in their bedroom 

„You can call me anything you want, Baaaaaby, but now: Strip“ he smirked and watched as Ryan quickly followed his command. „On your back, I want to taste you“. As soon as Ryan laid on his back, Danny was all over him. He kissed his lips, his chin, and made his way down, till he was in front of Ryans large member. He licked his tip and took him deep into his mouth. Ryan started to moan and grapped Dannys hair with both hands. „Fuck, that feels so good“ Ryan moaned loudly and arched his back. A few minutes later Danny grabbed the lube and he felt his index finger pressing against his hole. It was almost too much pleasure. Dannys fingers in his ass and his cock deep in Dannys mouth. „I am cumming“ Ryan screamed. „No, you dont. I want to be deep inside you, when you are cumming“, he hissed and buried himself with one quick movement deep inside Ryan….

Ryan slowly woke up, when he felt Dannys hand wrapped around his hard cock. He opened his eyes, and saw Danny hovering above him, a big smile on his face. „Morning baby, I almost thought you wouldnt wake up. I was this close to pouring a glass of water over your face“ he joked. „Oh yeah?“ Ryan answered and flipped them around. „Open up Danny“ he said and held his fingers in front of Dannys mouth. After they are nice and wet he grabbed his legs and bend his knees. Ryan bowed his head and liked Dannys cock from base to top while he pressed his finger slowly inside. He sat up a bit to watch his fingers slidding in and out of Danny. The sight alone almost made him come. „I cant wait any longer“ he said after a few minutes. He lined himself up and sank slowly into Danny…

After they are both satiesfied, they fell asleep again.

„ Wakey, Wakey. Come on Ryan, I made you breakfast“. „Hhm? What? Let me sleep“, Ryan muttered and pulled the blanket over his head. „Oh no, no way. I made you a full english breakfast. Get your lazy ass off the bed or I will make you“, he laughed and opened the shutters. „Okay, okay. I am up“.

„We didn´t talk much about it yesterday, because we got a little bit carried away. I know, I asked several times in the last few month, but now it is more real after your leaving party. Are you still sure that you want to leave?“ Danny asked and looked at Ryan. Ryan took a bit of his toast and answered, „Yes, I am sure. You and me talked about it before I told them, and yeah, its true that i will miss it. It´s nice to see you every day at work. But i want to try some new things. Besides… the producers assured me, that I can come back if I want.“. „And? Will you? Come back, I mean“.  
"Yeah, I am sure I will come back. In one or two years. The Robron fans want to see Aaron and Robert with a baby. And we can´t let them down," Ryan said and winked at Danny.


End file.
